The fight for life
by Whyte-fire
Summary: Seifer and his pose are on the run from Squall and the rest of the world! What will happend?
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is Whyte-fire uhh this is my first time ever so I hope u enjoy it.

THE FIGHT FOR LIFECHAPTER 1-ON THE RUN"RUN! FOOL'S!" Fujin yelled"I'M TRYING TO!" Seifer shouted from behind Raijin, "MOVE! Raijin!" Seifer shoved Raijin from behind, "MOVE YOUR FAT ASS! DO YOU WANT SEED TO CATCH US?""Sorry, Ya know! My foot's stuck, ya know!" Seifer rolled his green eyes and pulled out his gunblade from his belt.His grey coat was wet from the hard rain falling from the dark grey sky above, his blonde hair was sleeked back in it's usual way and the scar between his eyes was well known around the world for this scar belonged to the ex-sorceress knight. The Sorceress had fallen by the blade of his rival Squall Leonhart and his 'orphanage' gang that were known everywhere as the hero's that defected the Sorceress once and for all.But right now Seifer just wanted to forget about the 'mighty Squall Leonhart' and 'Chicken-wuss'. Seifer clenched down his white teeth in anger as he thought about the Chicken-wuss defeating HIM! It was just not right! The Chicken-wuss is supposed to be just that, a chicken-wuss and in stead him and that messenger-girl, that wona be cowboy, Trepe, and my ex-girl friend who is now seeing Squall!Seifer shook head of the these thought's they were only making me angry and right now we, meaning Raijin, Fujin and myself had to get away from the SeeD's that were hunting us down like dog's.Seifer slashed away the small bush that Raijin had some how managed to get tangled into."Thanks, ya know!" Raijin said as they continued running.They had been running for what seemed like forever and Seifer and his pose were beginning to get tiered and puffed out. They ran into the large city of Esther were they could easily get lost in the large crowds of people.They had been on the run ever since Squall and every other leader around this would had labelled them 'the enemy' even after the Sorceress had been defeated. All they wonted to do was become there own people in a world that the wished to forget.But fait had a different path for them and the God's couldn't let the pose of so easily. Oh-no! They had to make hell for them and then eventually through them in prison, a trial that would not be fair, then death!Seifer was not going to let this happen! Not while he still had breath in his lungs. And the rate these SeeD' were hunting him down and getting chased out of every city by people that only new him as 'The Sorceress knight and the Knight's pose'.The Sorceress Knight may have been defeated but Seifer Almasy still lives and he was sure as hell was going to put up one hell of a fight for his and his two best friend's life's!Please review! And Please be kind I hope u enjoyed my fist chapter!

Umm oh this has been re loaded but thanx to Destiny-Girl for the review!!!


	2. Gone again

They had entered the large city of Esther turning left into an ally way

"I think we lost them" fujin exclaimed trying to catch her breath

"Not for long" Seifer exclaimed

"Well I wanna sleep,ya know" Rajin said while yawning

"Ok then we'll stop at a hotel for the night"

Seifer turned making his long gray wet coat swish letting off little sprinkles of water.

Seifer thought to himself what should we do maybe we should just face SeeD instead of running for the rest of our lives.

They headed to the close by hotel. As they entered there was SeeD standing there.

Squall turned, his shimmering gray/blue eyes glared at Seifer with anger. Zell had turned to see what Squall was glaring at and only to find that Seifer and his "pose" standing there before his lively bright blue eyes.

"What the hell?!?" Zell yelled out

"Well, well, well, if it isn't chicken-wuss and the rest of the gang" seifer said locking his fear and anger away in to a cage hidden in his heart.

"WHY I AUT TO KICK YOUR ASS SEIFER RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Zell cried out while waving his fist in the air

"Well chicken-wuss" raises his arm even with his shoulder, putting his fingers backwards and forwards twice, showing him to bring it on. Then pulling out his sharp gun blade.

Zell clenched his fists tightly "Grrrr......"

Seifer swung his gun blade to wards Zell full force smirking.

Suddenly stopped by another gun blade, Zell and Seifer both turned to see what or rather who had stopped them. And only to see the quiet brunette, Squall.

Seifer's smirk was washed off his face very suddenly, "what do u think your doing loser back off" Seifer exclaimed

Zell moved his hands off his eyes now not being afraid.

"no we won't fight ,were taking him to court Zell................Remember"

Squall reminded Zell

"ohh yeah I forgot" Zell said like he had no idea what they were there for

"Were going anywhere!" Rajin Exclaimed

"Do you want we to pick up Fujin and carry her back to Garden?" Irvine said cunningly while having a sly look on his face

"Irvine stop being silly this is NO laughing matter" Quistis butted in.

"Ok, ok no need to get feisty" Irvine replied

Fujin quickly took out a tiny silver circular object and threw it on the ground, smoke surrounded everyone causing them to cough.

"Zell what the "beep"(cough) it's a smoke bomb"Zell said.

The white smoke quickly went away.

"Huh.................were are they" squall asked himself out loud

"god dam there gone, I knew we should of just arrested them instead of chit chating"Quistis said .


End file.
